The present invention relates to a connector assembly for electronic devices and, more particularly, to a connector assembly having a spring connector as a means to interconnect printed circuit boards or to connect a power supply terminal with a printed circuit board.
With a conventional connector assembly of the kind to which the present invention relates, it is general that two printed circuit boards are connected with each other by means of a plug and socket connector or by means of wires. Where the plug and the socket are used, a problem encountered is that they may not fit together well unless the two printed circuit boards to which the plug and the socket are respectively fixed are precisely and accurately located. Where wires are used, the assemblage and the maintenance of the assembly are not easy especially because of the need of soldering both the ends of the wires in the fabrication of the assembly.